Une épouse inattendue
by Juliet1802
Summary: OS pour un coucours, Bella et Edward se retrouvent mariés suite à une erreur administrative, vont-ils le rester?
1. Chapter 1

OS pour le concours Eclipse du forum

http://lovelemon (-) in (-) fic (.) forumactif..com (lien sur mon profil)

All Humain / Edward et Bella se retrouvent mariés par accident suite à une erreur administrative. Ils se rencontrent chez Maître Jasper Hale pour régler le problème. L'attirance entre eux est si forte qu'à la première occasion, ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre. L'extase sera-t-elle au rendez-vous ? Resteront-ils finalement mariés ? A vous de nous le dire.

***

Une épouse inattendue

- Edward, hurla Tanya, comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Tu te rends compte de l'humiliation que tu me fais subir ?

Je sortais de la cuisine pour me diriger vers l'entrée, Tanya, ma fiancée était toujours plantée dans l'entrée, un paquet de lettres à la main. Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais fait mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Nous nous étions rencontré au lycée, sa famille avait débarqué d'Alaska, elle était rapidement devenue mon amie puis les choses avaient évolué, elle avait été toutes mes premières fois, premier baiser, première petite-amie, premières caresses, première fois. Elle avait aussi été la seule, et unique. Nous avions été à l'université, à des centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, je n'avais jamais été voir ailleurs et elle non plus.

Alors c'est tout naturellement que nous avions emménagé ensemble une fois notre diplôme en poche, puis il y a quelques semaines je m'étais jeté à l'eau et l'avait demandé en mariage, l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je la connaissais par cœur et que son regard était très mauvais pour moi.

- Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais ça peut pas être si terrible ma puce, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle, peut-être que je pourrais la calmer comme ça.

- Pas si terrible, si le fait de t'être marié à une autre n'est pas si terrible alors, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

J'éclatais de rire.

- Ok ! bien joué Tanya, je savais pas que tu jouais si bien la comédie, tu m'as eu là.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Cria-t-elle en relevant la tête.

C'est à ce moment que je remarquais les larmes sur ses joues, _merde c'est quoi ce bordel_ ?

- Tanya ma puce, tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'y a que toi, qu'il n'y a toujours eu que toi, tu veux bien m'expliquer ? S'il te plait et calme toi d'accord ? Dis-je en l'entraînant vers le salon.

Je la poussais à s'asseoir et m'installais près d'elle en lui prenant la main. Je prenais les lettres qu'elle tenait et les posais sur la table basse.

- Tu devrais lire celle qui est ouverte, me dit-elle.

Je prenais la lettre et commençais à lire.

_« Mademoiselle Denali, Monsieur Cullen,_

_Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer que nous n'avons pas pu valider votre demande de mariage faite en date du 6 mars 2010 à la mairie de Forks._

_En effet, après examen de votre dossier, nous avons constaté que Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen est déjà marié à Madame Isabella Marie Cullen, née Swan depuis le 13 septembre 2009._

_Veuillez agréer, Mademoiselle, Monsieur, l'expression de nos sentiments les plus cordiaux »_

C'est quoi ce bordel ? Comment ça je suis marié depuis 6 mois ? Et c'est qui cette Isabella ?

- Tu ne connais pas cette fille ? Je regardais Tanya les yeux écarquillés, et secouais la tête incapable de parler.

_Il y a une erreur, comment on a pu me marier par erreur, qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Je peux même pas épouser la femme que j'aime, j'ai jamais vu cette Isabella mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je la déteste._

- Je… qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Comment ils ont pu se tromper ? On marie par les gens comme ça ! Je commençais à m'énerver.

- Calmes-toi Edward et appelles Jasper, il est avocat.

***

Et voilà comment 3 jours plus tard je me retrouvais, moi Edward Cullen, pédiatre à l'hôpital de Forks, dans la salle d'attente du cabinet d'avocat de mon meilleur ami et beau-frère, afin de signer les papiers d'annulation de ce foutu mariage bidon.

Lorsque j'avais appelé Jasper, il s'était moqué de moi pensant que je lui faisais une blague mais il avait vite compris à mon ton que j'étais sérieux et était vite repassé en mode Avocat, j'étais allé immédiatement le voir pour lui confier la lettre que je venais de recevoir de la mairie.

Le lendemain, il avait fait les démarches nécessaires auprès de l'administration et avait retrouvé et contacté Mademoiselle Swan. Il nous avait donc convoqué tous les deux aujourd'hui à 14h30 pour régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne lui avait rien dit de la raison de sa convocation, il voulait être sûr qu'elle se présenterait et avait peur qu'elle croie tout comme nous à une blague et ne vienne pas.

Je regardais ma montre, 14h25, j'étais seul dans la salle d'attente, je commençais à penser qu'elle n'allait pas venir ou alors que c'était une fille superficielle qui se fichait de tout et allait arriver avec une demi-heure de retard car elle n'avait pas réussi à choisir quel rouge à lèvre irait le mieux avec ses chaussures.

Je détestais ce genre de fille, Tanya était tellement simple, elle était magnifique sans avoir besoin d'artifices.

Des talons se firent entendre dans le hall et une petite brune se dirigea vers l'accueil, et voilà Miss Monde. Elle était dos à moi, et discutait avec la réceptionniste. De là où j'étais, je n'entendais pas leur conversation.

Elle avait une épaisse chevelure bouclée qui lui tombait en bas des reins et cachait son dos, ses fesses étaient moulées dans un jean _qui faisait paraître ses jambes fines_ .

_Merde ! Qu'est ce qui me prend de reluquer cette nana? je la déteste, elle est un frein dans mon union avec la femme de ma vie._

Elle se retourna alors et se dirigea vers moi afin de s'installer dans la salle.

Je restais figé, la seule chose à laquelle je pus penser à ce moment c'est « _Ils m'ont pas marié à la plus moche _», elle avait un visage d'ange, une peau plutôt pâle qui paraissait très douce, ses lèvres roses me donnaient immédiatement envie de les embrasser, je remontais vers ses yeux et me noyais dans un marron profond tellement expressif.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle, me sortant de ma contemplation. Une teinte rouge colorait ses joues.

Je baissais la tête, honteux d'avoir agi de cette manière, jamais une fille ne m'avait fait cet effet, même pas Tanya. Et en plus elle m'avait pris sur le fait.

Je la détestais d'autant plus pour la manière dont mon corps réagissait face à elle.

- Bonjour, répondis-je d'un ton glacial, en détournant le regard.

Je la vis du coin de l'œil s'installer sur une chaise à l'opposé de la mienne et jouer nerveusement avec la lanière de son sac qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux.

A aucun moment elle ne releva les yeux vers moi, et c'était très bien comme ça. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et Jasper fit son apparition, il allait discuter un instant avec la réceptionniste, sans doute pour s'assurer que nous étions tous deux arrivés puis se dirigea vers nous.

- Mademoiselle Swan, Edward, Bonjour, si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous dit-il.

Je me levais et vis celle qui était ma femme pour quelques heures encore en faire autant, elle me regarda avec incompréhension, ne comprenant sans doute pas pourquoi nous étions convoqués ensemble.

Jasper nous serra la main puis nous entraîna vers son bureau, après que nous nous soyons installés, il sortit un dossier et porta son regard sur Isabella.

- Mademoiselle Swan, commença-t-il, vous devez vous demander pour quelle raison vous avez été convoquée ici ce jour.

- En effet, être conviée chez un avocat n'est jamais rassurant.

- Rassurez-vous, il n'y a rien de dramatique, en tout cas rien qui ne puisse être arrangé, ajouta-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil.

Elle souffla en me regardant aussi, je lui jetais un regard noir, elle reporta immédiatement son regard sur Jasper en rougissant.

- Si je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui, reprit-il, c'est parce qu'il y a quelques jours, Monsieur Cullen ici présent, dit-il en me montrant d'un geste, a fait une demande en mariage en mairie.

- Félicitation, me dit-elle en me regardant brièvement, mais pardonnez-moi mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec ma présence ici.

- J'y viens, il s'avère qu'après avoir rempli les papiers pour sa propre demande en mariage, Monsieur Cullen a reçu cette lettre de l'administration, lui dit Jasper en lui tendant la lettre.

Elle commença a la lire puis écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle, comment une telle chose a pu arriver ?

- Je l'ignore, la personne qui a signé les papiers administratifs ne fait plus partie du personnel, il semble qu'elle ait fait un grand nombre d'erreurs, en voici la preuve.

- D'accord, donc on est mariés, dit-elle en nous désignant, et on rectifie ça comment ?

- J'y viens, j'ai déjà préparé tous les documents pour dissoudre ce mariage, vous n'avez plus qu'à relire ces papiers et à les signer. Et dans un mois vous serez tous les deux libérés de cette erreur.

- Un mois ! Hurlais-je. Tu rigoles là Jasper, je dois me marier dans deux semaines, tu as oublié ?

- Je suis désolé Edward, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus, je vais envoyer la demande de dissolution au tribunal, le temps qu'elle soit traitée et validée, il faudra peut-être un peu moins d'un mois, mais tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de repousser ton mariage, ne t'en fait pas je suis certain que Tanya comprendra, je lui expliquerai si tu le souhaites.

Je reportais mon attentionsur Isabella qui était plongée dans la lecture des documents, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, elle était définitivement trop sexy _pour _son propre bien, si Tanya n'avait pas été là je crois que je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus.

_Parce que tu vois Tanya quelque part toi ?_

_Non, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je vais pas sauter sur cette fille, pfff!_

_Tu pourrais la sauter tout simplement…_

_Ce que tu es vulgaire_

_Je suis toi je te rappelle, ta conscience, et cette fille est à croquer, et c'est TA femme!_

_Tanya est ma femme !_

_Future, Isabella est l'actuelle, allez ! c'est pas comme si tu trompais Tanya_

_Ah oui alors c'est quoi ? _

_Réfléchis_

- Je dois parapher chaque page ? demanda tout à coup Isabella me coupant dans ma conversation avec moi-même.

- Oui s'il vous plait et signer la dernière page.

Elle s'exécuta et me tendit les documents et le stylo. Je ne prenais même pas la peine de relire, Jasper s'était occupé de tout et Isabella venait de tout relire consciencieusement. Je signais la dernière page et revenait en arrière pour parapher à mon tour chaque page. Je stoppais mon geste en regardant les initiales qu'elle avait écrite, « BS » comment ça BS elle _se _moque de qui là ?

- Heu ! excusez-moi mais vous avez fait une erreur il me semble, sur cette page vous avez paraphé « BS » _alors que _vous vous nommez Isabella, donc vous auriez dû noter « IS ».

- Oh, heu, c'est l'habitude, personne ne m'appelle Isabella, je ne pense pas que ça pose de problème, dit-elle en regardant Jasper.

- Non, pas de problème.

Je soupirais et reprenait mes paraphes.

- Que signifie le B, demandais-je nonchalamment.

- Bella, souffla-t-elle.

Forcément, et le pire c'est qu'aucun prénom n'aurait pu lui aller mieux que Bella, je crois que c'est la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu, alors le fait qu'elle s'appelle Bella, c'est…

- Je peux y aller ?

- Oui bien sûr, Edward ?

- J'ai terminé, dis-je en lui rendant les documents, tu pourras appeler Tanya ? Elle sera moins triste si c'est toi qui lui explique je pense.

- Pas de problème, Ed, je te tiens au courant, Mademoiselle Swan, bonne journée, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Salut Jazz et merci, dis-je en lui tapant dans la main, et en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Isabella attendant déjà l'ascenseur, lorsque celui-ci arriva nous pénétrâmes tous deux dans la cabine. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder un coin.

Comment une fille que je ne connaissais même pas pouvait me faire autant d'effet, chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur elle, je me sentais à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

- Vous voulez bien arrêter de me regarder comme ça, je sais bien que cette situation vous met dans une position délicate vis-à-vis de votre fiancée mais c'est pas une raison pour m'en vouloir.

- Je… pardon… je sais que ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est un mauvais concours de circonstance.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle se précipita à l'extérieur. Sans savoir pourquoi je refusais de la laisser partir. Je lui attrapais le poignet.

- Isabella…, elle me jeta un regard noir et je me rappelais _qu'elle_ avait mentionné que personne ne l'appelait ainsi, Bella, j'ai été grossier, et j'en suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû reporter le blâme sur vous. Laissez-moi vous inviter à prendre un café pour me faire pardonner.

- Vous manquez pas de culot, vous feriez mieux d'aller voir votre fiancée, dit-elle en récupérant sa main d'un geste brusque et en tournant les talons.

Je restais planter dans le hall de l'immeuble, c'est vrai je devrais rentrer à la maison et dire à Tanya que les choses étaient réglées, qu'on allait pouvoir se marier, avec un peu de retard certes mais on allait pouvoir se marier. Pourtant, je n'avais pas envie de la laisser partir avec cette impression de moi, je n'étais pas comme ça et je voulais qu'elle le sache alors sans réfléchir plus longtemps je sortis en courant et la cherchais sur le trottoir, je la repérais rapidement et courus dans sa direction.

- Bella ! s'il vous plait, laissez moi vous montrez que je ne suis pas le con fini que j'ai l'air d'être.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? dit-elle en sortant son téléphone.

- Parce que je ne veux pas que vous ayez ce souvenir de moi, votre premier mari, enfin je suppose que je suis le premier…

- Ca n'a rien d'un mariage ! Me coupa-t-elle.

- Bella ! S'il vous plait il y aura toujours cette trace dans les archives qui dira que nous avons été mariés 6 mois, alors s'il vous plait, venez !

- Bien, soupira-t-elle.

Elle me suivit en silence jusqu'au café au coin de la rue, je décidais de jouer les gentlemans en lui tenant la porte, et en l'aidant à s'installer. Un serveur vint prendre notre commande et reluqua un peu trop à mon goût Bella, qui ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

_J'y crois pas t'es jaloux !_

_Quoi ? Mais non, n'importe quoi_

_Oh que si t'as jamais réagi comme ça avec Tanya, c'est qu'elle te fait de l'effet la brunette!_

_Mais si je suis jaloux avec Tanya_

_Ah ouais et c'était quand la dernière fois ?_

_Ben… Heu…_

Je secouais la tête en ressortant de mes pensées, je n'avais même pas remarqué que le serveur avait ramené nos boissons. Je regardais Bella, elle était perdue dans ses pensées le nez plongé dans son café.

- Alors Bella que fais-tu dans la vie ?

- Oh ! heu ! je suis étudiante en littérature, j'ai dû faire un aller retour express pour être présente aujourd'hui.

- Littérature, hein, tu veux devenir écrivain ?

- Non, prof _ce_ sera très bien.

- C'est vrai que c'est bien aussi, tu étudies où ?

- A Harvard, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Oh ! c'est bien, j'ai fait mes études là bas aussi.

- Vraiment et que fais-tu dans la vie ?

- Je suis pédiatre.

- Oh ! un médecin, ils auraient pu choisir pire comme mari, rigola-t-elle.

Je souriais, c'est le premier vrai sourire qu'elle me faisait et accompagné de son rire, c'était une douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

- C'est vrai, on aurait pu tomber sur pire…, j'ai de la chance en fait j'ai une femme magnifique.

_Merde je fais quoi là ? Je la drague ? _

- Et que fait ta fiancée dans la vie ? reprit-elle avec un léger rougissement.

_Merde! voilà comment me remettre à ma place. Me rappeler subtilement que je suis fiancé._

- Elle est infirmière, dis-je en soupirant.

- Oh ! Vous vous êtes rencontrés comme ça alors !, déduit-elle.

- Non on s'est rencontré au lycée, elle n'a pas été acceptée à Harvard donc on a dû se séparer pour aller à l'université, enfin quand je dis séparer c'est être dans des villes différentes, enfin bref à la fin de nos études on est revenu tous les deux ici, et on travaille tous les deux à l'hôpital de Forks.

- C'est bien, dit-elle.

- Et toi ? Un petit ami, un fiancé ?

- Tu es bien curieux dis donc ! dit-elle avec un sourire.

- C'est un peu logique que je veuille en savoir plus sur ma « femme », dis-je en mimant les guillemets.

- Rien de bien sérieux, dit-elle en rigolant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il faut que j'y aille, ajouta-t-elle en se levant, contente de t'avoir connu Edward.

_Elle s'en va déjà, alors que je sais si peu de chose sur elle._

- Tu es venu en voiture ? Je veux dire si tu as besoin je peux te raccompagner.

_Qu'est ce que tu ferais pas pour passer un peu plus de temps avec elle, elle est loin Tanya_ !

_T'es contradictoire, tu sais !_

- Je suis venu à pieds, mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi je peux marcher tu as sans doute mieux à faire.

- Je te raccompagne, j'insiste.

- Bien.

Le trajet se passa le plus souvent dans un silence apaisant, parfois l'un de nous le rompait pour poser une question. Nous arrivâmes alors chez elle, elle m'indiqua que c'était chez son père mais qu'il était à la pêche jusqu'au lendemain.

Je m'étonnais qu'il n'ait pas voulu être présent alors que sa fille venait passer quelques jours chez lui, elle me répondit qu'il avait prévu cette sortie et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il change ses plans pour elle, de toutes façons elle était arrivée le matin et repartait le lendemain.

Elle était en train de se préparer à sortir, mais je n'étais pas prêt à la laisser partir, je ne le voulais pas.

- Bella…, heu…, tu m'inviterais à boire un verre chez toi ? Balbutiais-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi et m'aperçut alors que je m'étais inconsciemment approché d'elle, nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

Mes yeux se portaient automatiquement sur ses lèvres, elles m'attiraient comme un aimant, je m'humidifiais les lèvres, prêt à l'embrasser lorsqu'elle se recula subitement en me soufflant un "viens !".

Elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Je sortis et la rejoignis immédiatement, elle entra dans le vestibule et je la suivis. Elle claqua la porte derrière moi et je me retournais pour la plaquer entre la porte et moi. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres si douces, elle gémit et passa ses mains dans mes cheveux pour me rapprocher d'elle, je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres afin de quémander l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle me donna immédiatement.

Au bout de quelques minutes de baiser passionné, je relâchais sa bouche afin de reprendre mon souffle mais ne quittais pas sa peau. Je descendis dans son cou en le parsemant de baisers et remontait jusqu'à son oreille.

- Edward ! Gémit-elle.

- Mmmm !, grognais-je en prenant le lobe de son oreille entre mes lèvres.

- Stop, Edward, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur mon torse pour me repousser.

Je m'écartais à regret d'elle, et la regardais en attendant une explication, je remontais une main jusqu'à son visage afin de caresser sa pommette.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Pourquoi pas ? Murmurais-je contre ses lèvres. J'ai envie de toi ! Et toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?

- Edward ! C'est pas la question.

- Arrête de réfléchir, dis-je en déposant brièvement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant d'ajouter. Est-ce que tu veux réellement que j'arrête Ma Bella ? Oui ou non ?

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et replongeais immédiatement sur ses lèvres en introduisant immédiatement ma langue dans sa bouche afin de chercher la sienne pour un combat sensuel.

Elle commença à gémir de nouveau et tira sur mes cheveux pour me rapprocher d'elle. Je me reculais alors en la regardant. Elle rouvrit les yeux et gémit de frustration. J'attendais la réponse et elle le comprit rapidement.

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes, dit-elle en me repoussant, elle m'attrapa la main et m'entraîna vers l'escalier, je la suivis sans broncher, je supposais qu'elle m'emmenait dans sa chambre et lui faire l'amour dans un lit serait sans aucun doute mieux que contre la porte d'entrée.

Elle me poussa et je tombais assis sur son lit. Elle vint immédiatement s'installer à califourchon sur moi, elle reprit mes lèvres et tira violement sur ma chemise faisant voler les boutons partout dans la pièce. Elle passa ses mains sur mon buste puis relâcha mes lèvres afin de descendre vers mon torse qu'elle parsema de tendres baisers.

Elle se laissa glisser puis se retrouva à genoux entre mes jambes, elle continua à m'embrasser s'attardant sur mon nombril puis elle commença à déboutonner mon jean. J'enlevais tant bien que mal mes chaussures et mes chaussettes puis levais les fesses afin qu'elle puisse me le retirer. Elle le jeta derrière elle puis pressa ma virilité toujours recouverte de mon boxer, elle approcha son visage et passa sa langue sur ma longueur. Malgré le tissu qui entravait la sensation, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir en rejetant la tête en arrière sous la caresse.

Je passais alors ma main dans ses cheveux pour la rapprocher de moi et poussait mes hanches vers elle, elle attrapa alors entre ses lèvres le bout de mon sexe puis commença à passer délicatement sa langue dessus.

- Bella ! C'est… bon !, gémis-je.

Elle me relâcha alors et se redressa, elle se réinstalla sur mes cuisses puis me murmura à l'oreille.

- Imagine comme ça sera meilleur après, dit-elle en passant ses doigts dans mon boxer puis en le laissant claquer sur ma peau.

Oh oui !, ça j'imaginais parfaitement, elle venait de me mettre au supplice et lorsqu'elle me prendrait réellement dans la bouche je ne donnerais pas cher de mon contrôle.

- Mais avant tu ne me trouves pas un peu trop habillée ?

Je gémis en l'embrassant de nouveau, elle laissa traîner ses mains sur mes épaules, me griffant légèrement en descendant dans mon dos pour mieux remonter sur mes épaules.

Je passais alors mes mains entre nous et attrapais son tee-shirt afin de _le _lui enlever. Nous nous séparâmes et je le passais pardessus sa tête alors qu'elle levait les bras. Elle enfouit alors son visage dans mon cou pendant que je libérais sa poitrine. Je laissais mes doigts passer sur ses pointes durcies, puis y ajoutais mes lèvres afin d'en mordiller une pendant que je pinçais la seconde entre mes doigts puis la tirait.

- Oh oui !, Edward, n'arrêtes pas !, dit-elle en frottant ses hanches contre les miennes créant une délicieuse friction entre nos deux sexes brûlants.

J'avais besoin de plus. Maintenant. Je la repoussais donc afin qu'elle se retrouve debout devant moi, et lui enlevait rapidement son pantalon entraînant son string dans le mouvement, j'ignore à quel moment ses chaussures avaient disparu mais elle se retrouva nue devant moi.

Je la contemplais en me léchant les lèvres, elle était, et de loin, la fille la plus magnifique qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir. C'est vrai que je n'avais que peu, bon ok, un seul point de comparaison mais Bella surpassait en tout point Tanya, et avec les petites caresses qu'elle m'avait prodiguées, je ne doutais pas une seconde que j'allais prendre mon pied comme jamais avec elle.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Me demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

- Oh que oui ! Tu es magnifique ! Dis-je en la rapprochant de moi pour embrasser son ventre, je passais mes mains sur ses cuisses puis les écartais lentement d'une douce pression.

Je passais mon index entre ses lèvres intimes, revenant jusqu'à son bouton de plaisir, sur lequel j'exerçais une pression.

- Edward ! gémit-elle alors que je retirais mon doigt pour le porter à ma bouche. Je gémis en le goûtant.

- Putain ! T'es délicieuse ma Bella, laisses moi te goûter, dis-je en me relevant puis en la poussant vers le lit afin de l'allonger délicatement.

Elle se laissa faire, je m'installais entre ses jambes, et plaçait l'une d'elles sur mon épaule et embrassait l'autre, remontant jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, arrivé à son centre, je passais ma langue sur sa fente et gémis de concert avec Bella, j'entrais deux doigts en elle et aspirais durement son clitoris. Elle s'arqua contre moi alors que je commençais à la pomper.

- Ouuuiii ! Cria-t-elle, avant de poser ses mains sur ma tête et de me repousser. Edward attends !

- Bella, je veux te faire jouir comme ça, murmurais-je en l'aspirant de nouveau.

- Oui, moi aussi, je veux… Edward laisse-moi faire s'il te plait! gémit-elle.

Je me redressais alors et me retrouvais à genoux entre ses jambes. Elle se releva sur le lit.

- Enlèves ton boxer et allonges toi, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je m'exécutais immédiatement, elle était sexy mais alors quand elle devenait dominatrice elle était plus que bandante.

Elle se plaça, ses genoux de chaque côté de ma tête, sa féminité se retrouvant juste au dessus de mon visage, j'empoignais alors ses hanches et la pénétrais avec ma langue. Je sentis ses mains descendre le long de mon torse avant de s'arrêter sur ma virilité dressée pour elle. Elle l'empoigna d'une main et commença à me branler pendant que son autre main caressait mes testicules.

- Tu es tellement dur Edward, juste pour moi, dit-elle avant de me prendre entièrement dans sa bouche.

- Oui ! Criais-je en levant les hanches vers elle.

Elle commença des vas et viens, sa langue jouant avec mon bout récoltant la goutte qui s'en écoulait.

Ses mains n'avaient pas bougé, l'une d'elle continuait à caresser mes bourses pendant que l'autre suivait le mouvement de sa bouche.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur les caresses que je lui prodiguais pour ne pas jouir trop rapidement, je n'avais jamais expérimenté ce genre de caresses avec Tanya, c'était soit moi, soit elle mais jamais nous deux en même temps, et faire ça avec Bella était vraiment génial.

J'alternais utilisant tantôt mes doigts pour la pénétrer, tantôt ma langue, ne laissant jamais de répit à son clitoris gonflé. Elle gémissait de plus en plus autour de mon sexe, m'envoyant de divines vibrations. Ses parois intimes commençaient à se resserrer autour de mes doigts et je décidais de la pénétrer uniquement avec ma langue afin de ne perdre aucune goutte de son précieux jus.

Ses hanches bougeaient frénétiquement et je dus la bloquer avec mon bras libre pour qu'elle reste en place.

Lorsqu'elle se resserra sur mes doigts son corps se contractant dans la jouissance, je me laissais aller et jouis dans sa bouche, je lapais jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son merveilleux nectar. Pendant que je la sentais me nettoyer avec sa langue. Elle embrassa une dernière fois le bout de mon sexe puis se laissa rouler sur le côté.

- Hmmm…! J'adore ça!, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

- J'avais… jamais… connu un truc pareil, murmurais-je.

- Quoi ? Me dit-elle en se redressant. Tu rigoles là ?

- Non et je suis content que tu m'ais fait découvrir un tel plaisir, dis-je en l'attirant vers moi pour l'embrasser. Je pouvais me goûter dans sa bouche et j'en déduisais que c'était pareil de son côté. Tu sens comme tu es délicieuse Bella ?

- Qu'est ce que je devrais dire de toi ? dit-elle alors que je la rallongeais afin de me placer entre ses cuisses.

Je glissais une main entre nous et caressais son entrée du bout de mon sexe. Elle se frottait effrontément contre moi.

- Edward ! viens en moi, maintenant !, dit-elle laissant réapparaitre la dominatrice.

- A tes ordres mon ange !, murmurais-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien_, _je la pénétrais d'un habile coup de rein et commençais à bouger en elle.

Elle entoura ses jambes autour de mes hanches afin que je puisse la pénétrer plus profondément.

- Bella tu es tellement serrée !, gémis-je.

- Edward…plus fort…plus vite !, dit-elle.

J'accélérais immédiatement butant au fond de son ventre.

- Edward, attends, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur mes épaules, ça va pas.

- Comment ça, ça va pas ? Demandais-je ne comprenais pas.

- Tu prends ton pied Edward, mais pas moi. Tu veux bien t'allonger ? on va se mettre dans une autre position.

- Une autre position ? Répétais-je, _merde j'ai jamais fait ça dans une autre position moi !_

- Oh Edward, je t'en prie, me dit pas que tu n'as jamais expérimenté autre chose que le missionnaire ?

- Ba…

- J'y crois pas, bon allonges toi !

Je m'exécutais, elle s'installa à califourchon sur moi me tournant le dos. Elle se releva afin de s'empaler sur moi, je me laissais faire et la laissais faire pour le moment, elle poussa mes jambes afin de les écarter, puis repassa ses jambes devant elle entre les miennes, elle se cambra alors en déposant ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, ses cheveux retombèrent sur mon visage et je les déplaçais.

Elle commença alors à bouger sur moi se déhanchant en prenant appui sur ses bras et ses jambes. Elle était carrément sexy et cette position apportait bien plus de sensation que je ne l'aurais cru imaginable.

- "Edward, touche moi !", gémit-elle, je plaçais alors l'une de mes mains sur un de ses seins et l'autre sur son clitoris. "Oui comme ça. Entoure tes jambes autour de ma taille."

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas voir, fais le.

Je l'entourais donc de mes jambes et coinçais mes pieds entre ses cuisses. Elle laissa alors reposer son dos contre mon torse et posa sa tête sur mon épaule alors que nos hanches bougeaient ensembles, allant à la rencontre de l'autre.

- Putain ! Bella c'est trop bon, je vais venir.

- Oui moi aussi !… c'est bon comme ça !…vas-y plus fort !… oui juste là !

- Vas-y bébé !… viens avec moi !… je viens mon ange ! gémis-je en pinçant durement son clitoris.

Je la sentis se resserrer sur moi et elle appuya sa main contre ma joue afin de _me _pousser vers elle, elle attrapa ma bouche et m'embrassa passionnément étouffant les cris de ma jouissance, elle se resserra de nouveau sur moi et attrapa ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, elle me mordit alors durement sous l'effet de la jouissance.

Bordel !ça fit mal ! elle relâcha ma lèvre et je sentis immédiatement un liquide commencer à couler sur mon menton. Bella écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'elle m'avait blessé, puis passa sa langue sur moi, remontant de mon menton à ma lèvre blessée.

Elle se redressa puis se laissa tomber à côté de moi.

- Je suis désolée, je voulais pas te mordre comme ça, excuse-moi.

Je me redressais et la prenais dans mes bras.

- T'en fait pas Bella, c'est pas grave !

- Tu diras pas ça quand tu auras vu les marques que mes dents ont laissées. Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

- Une question indiscrète ? Je crois qu'après ce qu'on vient de faire il n'y a plus rien d'indiscret entre nous.

- Tanya c'est la seule que tu aies connue ?

_Merde Tanya ! Je viens de la tromper ! Merde comment j'ai pu lui faire ça ? Et Bella qui m'a mordu ! Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ?_

- Edward ? Me pressa-t-elle.

- Heu…, oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Le prends pas mal, Edward mais tu es pas très doué, tu n'as aucune expérience ça se voit.

- Oh !…, soufflais-je.

Je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne me dise pas un truc comme ça, mon ego venait d'en prendre un coup mais bon je devais bien avouer que cette après-midi dépassait tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

- Désolée, j'aurais pas dû dire ça c'était vexant, murmura-t-elle.

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je me levais et le cherchais dans la poche de mon jean, je regardais l'appelant, Tanya ! merde.

_«- Allo._

_- Minou, t'es où ? J'ai eu Jasper il m'a dit que tout c'était bien passé mais que nous devions repousser le mariage, j'ai déjà vu pas mal de chose avec Alice aujourd'hui._

_- Oh, c'est bien._

_- Mais tu es où ?_

_- Oh heu, j'avais une course à faire mais j'ai fini là._

_- Tu rentres vite alors ?_

_- Oui très vite ma puce, à tout de suite._

_- Je t'aime._

_- Heu, oui moi aussi »_

Merde mais qu'est ce que je venais de faire ?

- Tu veux un conseil ? Ne la laisse jamais allez voir ailleurs, me dit Bella en passant sa main dans mon dos. Si tu veux prendre une douche, la salle de bain est à côté, je vais de trouver une chemise, j'ai bousillé la tienne, ajouta-t-elle en l'enfilant et en me montrant les boutons qui avaient sauté.

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers la douche.

Lorsque je sortais, je remarquais une serviette posée sur le lavabo et mes vêtements ainsi qu'une chemise posés sur une chaise.

Je m'habillais rapidement et retrouvais Bella dans la cuisine, elle était en train de boire un verre de jus d'orange.

- Bella, je… j'y vais.

- Heu ok, elle me tendit un papier, c'est mon numéro, si tu veux qu'on se revoit, appelle-moi !

J'acquiesçais et l'embrassais sur la joue avant de sortir et de regagner rapidement ma voiture.

***

Ma vie était désormais chamboulée, j'avais appris que j'étais marié, j'avais dissous ce mariage aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, puis j'avais trompé ma fiancée, la femme de ma vie, avec « ma femme ».

Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire maintenant ? Rentrez chez moi et trouver une excuse pour la morsure que j'avais à la lèvre ? Epouser Tanya alors que je n'étais plus sûr de rien ? Lui avouer que je lui avais été infidèle à 15 jours de notre mariage alors que nous étions ensemble depuis 8 ans ?

Si Tanya l'apprenait elle allait me tuer c'est certain. C'était d'ailleurs ma seule certitude, ça et le fait que je voulais revoir Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors tous d'abord un grand merci à vous pour vos encouragements, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de faire une suite mais la demande a été générale donc voilà.

Ensuite, je suis vraiment très fière d'avoir obtenu la troisième place au concours et je tiens à féliciter une nouvelle fois toutes les participantes car le choix était vraiment très dur, heureusement que je ne faisais pas parti du jury sinon je n'aurais jamais pu me décider :)

Bref je ne vais pas vous embêter plus et je vous laisse découvrir cette suite.

Oh et merci beaucoup à Lenerol pour sa correction et ses suggestions :)

Réponse aux non-inscrites :

Xenia : merci beaucoup, j'aime pas trop qu'Edward soit toujours placé sur un pied d'estale et Bella une prude, merci pour tes encourages et ne t'en fait pas je ne me décourage pas :D

Audrey : merci pour ta review et voilà ta réponse : la suite lol

Cassy : merci beaucoup, voilà la suite

Idrill : merci beaucoup voilà la suite

C. : je suis contente que tu aimes ma Bella, elle est plutôt dévergondée lol

Twilight-poison : je réponds à ta demande et mets une suite, Bella n'aura pas sa langue dans sa poche dans cette fic, et Ed n'a pas fini de se faire casser

Fraise : merci beaucoup, tu as raison de diversifier moi aussi je le fais lol, et pour le coucou c'est normal :)

Ilonka : je confirme il est dans la merde, et c'est pas fini, :)

Onja : je suis contente de te retrouver ici, vont-ils rester mariés finalement ? rien n'est sûr

*

**

POV EDWARD

Non pas celle-là…, trop compliqué…, dégradante…, hum pas mal ça, putain, elle a l'air excitante celle-là.

J'étais dans ma voiture, en bas de mon immeuble depuis près d'une demi-heure. En partant de chez Bella j'étais totalement perdu puis j'avais fini par me faire des promesses.

1/ Tanya n'apprendrait jamais que je l'avais trompée !

2/ Je ne reverrais jamais Bella

Fort de ces convictions, j'avais pris la direction d'une librairie pour aller acheter un exemplaire du Kâma-Sûtra, Bella m'avait fait remarqué que je n'étais pas doué et bien qu'à cela ne tienne j'allais m'améliorer et pas dans les bras de n'importe qui !

Tanya était ma partenaire depuis toujours et aujourd'hui avait été une erreur.

J'allais innover, la surprendre et la faire grimper aux rideaux.

Voilà pourquoi j'étais toujours dans ma voiture à essayer de trouver la position que nous allions tester dès que j'aurai passé la porte. J'avais laissé tomber les classiques même si je ne les avais jamais expérimentées, quitte à changer, autant y aller franco.

J'aurais aimé tester « la chaise magique » mais j'avais peur de la faire tomber de la chaise en la faisant basculer, « le cheval renversé » me faisait vraiment envie aussi, me faire chevaucher était un truc que je voulais vraiment essayer. Mais lorsque je l'avais vu, j'avais compris que j'avais trouvé LA position !

_Le « marteau piqueur »_

_C'est pas la plus simple_

_Tu t'en crois pas capable ?_

_C'est plutôt Tanya qui va jamais vouloir_

_Bien s__û__r que si !_

_L'espoir fait vivre…_

J'étudiais une dernière fois la position pour ne pas avoir à regarder dans mon bouquin à tout bout de champ et le rangeait dans la poche de ma veste.

Je montais rapidement jusqu'à mon étage, 3 étages à pieds, j'aurais pu prendre l'ascenseur mais j'étais trop pressé de me prouver que je n'avais pas besoin de Bella pour m'épanouir sexuellement.

Je soufflais un grand coup avant de rentrer et me remémorait une dernière fois les gestes que j'allais devoir effectuer dans quelques instants.

- Ma puce, je suis rentré ! Dis-je en pénétrant dans le couloir.

- Oh Minou enfin, tu as été long. Mais je suis sûre que tu vas te faire pardonner, dit-elle en arrivant dans le salon et en essayant de regarder derrière moi.

- Je suis sûr que oui, dis-je repensant au plan que j'avais pour nous dans quelques instants.

_Et ben elle est pas curieuse pour une fois, elle se demande même pas comment ça s'est passé avec Jasper_

_Tu parles, elle a dû le cuisiner quand il l'a appelé pour lui expliquer qu'il faut attendre un mois_

_Ouais t'as raison elle en sait sans doute plus que nous en faite_

- Oh mon dieu Edward, hurla-t-elle.

- Quoi ? _Pourquoi elle crie comme ça ?_

- Ta lèvre mais qui t'a mordu ?

Merde j'avais totalement oublié de trouver une excuse, je me voyais mal lui annoncer que c'était «ma femme » qui m'avait mordu pour étouffer ses cris de jouissance, non définitivement non, et puis c'était contraire à ma promesse n°1.

- Edward, me pressa-t-elle.

- Heu c'est un gamin aux urgences, dis-je en me touchant la lèvre, je lui ai fait mal et il m'a mordu.

Je priais pour qu'elle croie à mon mensonge. Mais j'entendais moi-même le mensonge dans ma voix.

- Oh il t'a pas loupé ! Bon, où est-il ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- De quoi tu parles, demandais-je ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle attendait. J'étais totalement abasourdi je pensais qu'elle allait hurler, me traiter de menteur mais non elle y prêta à peine attention.

- Et bien le cadeau que tu as été m'acheter pour te faire pardonner de nous faire repousser le mariage !

Elle perd pas le nord, comme si je devais me faire pardonner que l'administration ait fait cette erreur absurde.

_Pas si absurde que ça_

_Oh c'est bon toi recommence pas_

- Alors ?

- Bah en faite j'avais pensé à autre chose, dis-je mal à l'aise tout à coup.

Elle m'avait cassé tout mon truc avec son histoire de cadeau. Mais je ne voulais pas laisser tomber.

- Je vais te faire jouir, dis-je tout à coup.

- Oh, me répondit-elle en souriant, d'accord tout à l'heure parce que là j'ai préparé le repas.

- Ah et tu as fait quoi ? demandais-je pas certain de vouloir connaitre la réponse.

- De la cervelle avec des choux de bruxelle, je sais que tu adores ça !

Ah bon moi j'adore ? Première nouvelle !

Elle déposé brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes et repartit vers la cuisine me laissant planter là.

_Et je fais quoi maintenant ?_

_Bah c'est simple soit tu vas poser ton cul sur une chaise pendant qu'elle te serre son truc imbouffable soit tu vas la chercher pour essayer ta position et avec un peu de chance la bouffe va cramer et tu pourras commander un repas digne de ce nom._

_Option 2_

_YES !!_

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers la cuisine, et me serrais contre elle, en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Edward, arrête de faire l'idiot et installes toi à table.

- Et si j'ai pas envie, dis-je en lui mordillant le cou.

- Edward, soupira-t-elle blasée.

Si je voulais faire l'amour maintenant, j'avais plutôt intérêt d'agir, donc je l'attrapais Tanya par la taille et la jetais sur mon épaule.

- Edward, non c'est prêt, qu'est ce qui t'arrive il est 19h30, on va manger, faire la vaisselle, regarder la télé et ensuite on fera l'amour, dit-elle en essayant de se dégager de mon emprise pour redescendre. (N/L : _Youhou ! réglée comme du papier à musique, ça c'est un programme qui donne envie de s'envoyer en l'air, même les pépés sont plus inventifs !)_

Je grognais intérieurement, quelle fille a une heure précise pour faire l'amour, sérieux ! Elle n'a jamais de pulsion, c'est pas l'heure donc elle veut pas, j'aurais dû y penser quand je me préparais pour réaliser cette position.

Mais je ne me démontais pas, je jetais un coup d'œil au four toujours allumé avec le plat dedans et je souriais en pensant qu'il serait carbonisé avant qu'elle ne revienne s'en occuper.

Je resserrais ma prise sur elle alors qu'elle continuait à gigoter et à me demander de la laisser descendre. J'entrais dans notre chambre et refermais la porte derrière moi.

Je la laissais tomber sur le lit et me plantais devant elle.

- Edward, ne sois pas si impatient, tu sais bien que c'est pas l'heure, allons manger, tu seras satisfait tout à l'heure, tu me connais, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Justement, c'est parce que je la connaissais que je voulais que les choses changent.

- Non Tanya je vais te baiser et maintenant ! dis-je avec autorité.

Elle me regarda en écarquillant les yeux, choquée.

- Déshabille-toi, dis-je en me dessapant de mon côté.

Elle s'exécuta en boudant puis s'installa confortablement sur le lit, comme toujours, avec des oreillers sous son dos et les jambes écartées. Elle attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant et me la tendit.

Il n'y avait que très rarement des préliminaires lors de nos relations, au début oui, mais maintenant beaucoup moins souvent et la plupart du temps si l'un de nous jouissait lors de ces préliminaires, c'était terminé pour la journée.

Alors on avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser du lubrifiant pour plus de confort.

- Prépare-toi toute seule Tanya, je veux te voir te toucher et ensuite viens, on va changer aujourd'hui !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends minou ? dit-elle en balançant la bouteille sur le lit et en se redressant.

Je soupirais et me pinçais l'arrête du nez, j'aurais dû me douter qu'elle serait bien plus difficile à convaincre que je ne le pensais.

- Tanya, j'ai juste envie d'essayer un truc nouveau pour une fois, s'il te plait, dis-je en la regardant, fais-moi plaisir, ajoutais-je avec la moue made-in-cullen.

- Bon, soupira-t-elle, vaincue.

Je souriais et lui tendais la main, je l'installais sur le bord du lit et décidais de la préparer moi-même et d'oublier cette stupide bouteille de lubrifiant. Je caressais quelques instants ses lèvres intimes recouvertes d'une épaisse toison et je repensais à la chatte parfaitement épilée de Bella. Je me mettais une claque mentale et me reconcentrais sur ma fiancée.

J'écartais délicatement ses lèvres intimes et entrais directement ma langue en elle, la pompant vivement. Elle agrippa mes cheveux et poussa mon visage contre son intimité.

- Oh ! oui Edward, c'est bon.

Je m'arrêtais immédiatement, comprenant qu'elle allait déjà jouir et qu'ensuite je pourrais toujours courir pour aller au bout de mon envie. Bien que j'aie été plus que satisfait il y a quelques heures par Bella, je voulais vraiment me prouver que je pouvais vivre la même chose avec Tanya qu'avec elle.

- Minou pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Je veux tester un truc nouveau, je l'aidais à se relever et prenais la couette pour la placer sur la moquette, le frottement risquerait de brûler Tanya et le but était de prendre du plaisir pas de se faire mal.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, on ne va pas faire l'amour parterre, me dit-elle sévèrement.

- Fais-moi plaisir Tanya.

Elle soupira puis se laissa faire pendant que je l'installais au sol. Je l'allongeais sur la couverture puis je l'aidais à s'appuyer sur ses coudes et à relever son bassin, je lui fis plier un genou puis je l'enjambais. Je maintenais sa jambe droite contre moi puis je pliais les genoux pour diriger mon sexe vers son intimité.

J'étais en train d'essayer de la pénétrer lorsque Tanya se mit à geindre.

- J'ai mal au dos Edward, c'est vraiment nul ce que tu fais !

Putain ferme la pensais-je en la pénétrant enfin, je commençais laborieusement mes vas et viens. Elle n'était pas aussi serrée que Bella, j'étais bien monté mais jamais je n'avais été compressé comme lorsque j'avais été en Bella cet après-midi.

J'accélérais mes vas et viens quand tout à coup elle se laissa tomber au sol me faisant violemment sortir d'elle.

- Putain, pourquoi t'as fait ça Tanya, grognais-je.

- Edward, t'es débile ou quoi ? Qui t'a donné l'idée de faire un truc aussi nul. On n'est pas des animaux !

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Tanya, dis-je alors qu'elle se relevait pour s'assoir sur le lit. J'en ai marre de la monotonie, on est jeune, et jamais on a innové, c'est toujours moi sur toi, tu pourrais me chevaucher de temps en temps, ça changerait mais non, il y a une heure précise pour baiser, une position, et rien d'autre, pas de préliminaires, parce que si ça prend trop de temps tu vas t'endormir trop tard et le lendemain tu seras d'une humeur de chien parce qu'il te manquera 5 minutes de sommeil. Tu sais quoi Tanya ? Tu m'emmerdes !

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain sans un regard de plus pour ma fiancée en pleurs.

Je claquais la porte et m'enfermais pour qu'elle ne vienne pas me casser les couilles. J'étais énervé, je m'appuyais contre la porte et soufflais en essayant de me calmer.

Je voyais toute la différence entre Tanya et Bella, là où Tanya rejetait tout en bloc, Bella elle aurait apprécié l'initiative.

A cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie aller la rejoindre, mais je me souvenais de ma seconde promesse, pourtant je savais qu'elle était seule chez elle et demain elle serait repartie pour Boston. Demain la tentation ne serait plus aussi forte car elle ne serait plus dans la même ville que moi et je pourrais reprendre ma routine comme avant.

Mais je n'étais plus certain de vouloir cette routine, j'étais encore jeune et j'avais de plus en plus l'impression de m'enfoncer dans cette histoire grotesque avec Tanya, elle était tellement frigide comparée à Bella.

Je me mettais une nouvelle claque mentale en réalisant que je reportais tout à Bella, Bella par-ci, Bella par- là.

_Je suis s__û__r que cette fille est bourrée de défaut_

_Recommence à te voiler la face, t'as raison._

_Oh c'est bon toi fou__s __moi la paix, c'est pas le moment_

_Ça va, je dis ça je dis rien, tu fais quoi maintenant, tu vas t'excuser auprès de miss glaçon ?_

_J'en sais rien_

_On peut aller retrouver Bella aussi…_

_Non je vais aller prendre l'air et me calmer, ensuite je m'excuserai auprès de Tanya et la prier__ais__ d'oublier cette histoire._

Je prenais une douche rapide puis je sortais de la salle de bain pour m'habiller, une fois prêt, je sortais de la chambre et j'apercevais Tanya en pleurs au téléphone, je récupérais mes clés de voiture et ma veste et je sortais rapidement avant qu'elle ne me fasse une nouvelle crise.

Je ne savais pas encore où j'allais passer ma soirée mais un bar me semblait la meilleure option au moment où j'entrais dans ma voiture.

*

**

Et voilà pour ce second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et vos idées :)

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le pacte, mais je promets pas que ça sera ce we, je vais essayer mais je promet rien :D

Bisous

Julie


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde !

Vous rêvez pas c'est bien moi ! Il était temps hein ?

Bon je vous embête pas plus, vous attendez (ou pas) ce chapitre depuis trop longtemps.

Juste un grand merci à tous (bah oui y'a peu être un mec qui me lit) pour vos reviews, alertes, favoris, enfin voilà MERCI !

Merci à Lenerol pour sa correction et ses conseils, et à Bichou aussi :)

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_Anne-Laure_ : merci beaucoup, la réponse pour une éventuelle rencontre dans un bar ne sera pas dans ce chapitre

_Cassie_ : Merci beaucoup, je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions… sinon où es le suspense ? bisous

_Ilonka_ : merci beaucoup

* * *

POV BELLA

Ça sent mauvais ! Recevoir un appel d'un avocat qui refuse de vous dire pourquoi il vous convoque ce n'est jamais bon.

Et le pire c'est que c'est ce qui m'arrivait, Maître Hale, venait de m'appeler pour me convoquer à un rendez-vous à Forks, le bled pommé où vit mon père.

Résultat, obligée de faire un aller retour express j'avais néanmoins été rassurée d'apprendre que Charlie, mon père, avait prévu d'aller à la pêche, ça m'éviterait une discussion sur ce rendez-vous mystère.

14h25, c'est bon je suis à l'heure, même en avance, je m'annonçais à l'accueil et après avoir discuté un instant avec la réceptionniste, elle m'invitait à m'installer en salle d'attente, le temps que Maître Hale finisse son précédent rendez-vous.

Je me dirigeais alors vers le lieu indiqué, une seule personne y était présente, un jeune homme extrêmement beau avec un visage d'ange, des cheveux bronze coiffés style "saut du lit", un corps à damner un saint, et des yeux d'un vert incroyable.

Je rougissais en me rendant compte que je le reluquais sans vergogne et que lui aussi, m'observait un peu trop pour être poli. Je murmurais un bonjour avant de me diriger vers une chaise à l'opposé de la sienne.

Je l'entendis me répondre sur un ton vraiment glacial. Il n'avait sans doute pas apprécié que je le mate ouvertement, j'étais gênée et décidais de ne plus le regarder, je jouais distraitement avec la lanière de mon sac lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit.

- Mademoiselle Swan, Edward, Bonjour, si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous dit un grand blond qui venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce.

J'observais le dit Edward, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était lui aussi convié au rendez-vous avec Maître Hale, tout en me levant pour les suivre. Je lui serrais la main puis entrais dans son bureau et m'installais à côté de monsieur « Grognon ». Pendant que Maître Hale consultait brièvement un dossier.

- Mademoiselle Swan, commença-t-il, vous devez vous demander pour quelle raison vous avez été convoquée ici ce jour.

- En effet, être conviée chez un avocat n'est jamais rassurant, répondis-je pas sûre de moi.

- Rassurez-vous, il n'y a rien de dramatique, en tout cas rien qui ne puisse être arrangé, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Monsieur « Grognon.

Je soufflais en le regardant aussi, il me jeta un regard noir, me faisant rougir tandis que je reportais mon regard sur l'avocat.

- Si je vous ai convoquée aujourd'hui, reprit-il, c'est parce qu'il y a quelques jours, Monsieur Cullen ici présent, dit-il en désignant Monsieur « Grognon », a fait une demande en mariage en mairie.

Ah, ah, ah ! Ça me fait une belle jambe ! Ça ne me dit pas ce que je fais ici.

- Félicitation, dis-je en le regardant brièvement, mais pardonnez-moi mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec ma présence ici.

Des réponses pitié des réponses !

- J'y viens, il s'avère qu'après avoir rempli les papiers pour sa propre demande en mariage, Monsieur Cullen a reçu cette lettre de l'administration, me dit-il en me tendant le courrier.

Je commençais à le lire puis écarquillais les yeux au fur et à mesure de ma lecture.

_« Mademoiselle Denali, Monsieur Cullen,_

_Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer que nous n'avons pas pu valider votre demande de mariage faite en date du 6 mars 2010 à la mairie de Forks._

_En effet, après examen de votre dossier, nous avons constaté que Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen est déjà marié à Madame Isabella Marie Cullen, née Swan depuis le 13 septembre 2009._

_Veuillez agréer, Mademoiselle, Monsieur, l'expression de nos sentiments les plus cordiaux »_

- C'est impossible, murmurais-je, comment une telle chose a pu arriver ?

_J'y crois pas me voilà mariée à ce type qui tire la tronche tout le temps ? Bon en même temps à sa place je ne serais pas heureuse non plus, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me regarder de cet air furieux ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! _

ET dire que je suis mariée depuis 6 mois et que j'en savais rien.

- Je l'ignore, la personne qui a signé les papiers administratifs ne fait plus partie du personnel, il semble qu'elle ait fait un grand nombre d'erreurs, en voici la preuve, me répondit l'avocat.

_Si je tenais cette bouffonne, je lui ferais payer son idiotie._

- D'accord, donc on est mariés, dis-je en nous désignant, et on rectifie ça comment ?

- J'y viens, j'ai déjà préparé tous les documents pour dissoudre ce mariage, vous n'avez plus qu'à relire ces papiers et à les signer. Et dans un mois vous serez tous les deux libérés de cette erreur.

- Un mois ! Hurla mon « Mari ». Tu rigoles là Jasper, je dois me marier dans deux semaines, tu as oublié ?

_Oups pas ça c'est bête !_

- Je suis désolé Edward, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus, je vais envoyer la demande de dissolution au tribunal, le temps qu'elle soit traitée et validée, il faudra peut-être un peu moins d'un mois, mais tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de repousser ton mariage, ne t'en fais pas je suis certain que Tanya comprendra, je lui expliquerai si tu le souhaites.

Je le laissais hurler dans le vide, de toute façon il ne pourrait pas changer _le cours, des_ choses. Ils avaient l'air d'être des amis donc j'étais certaine que si Maître « Jasper » avait pu faire mieux, il l'aurait fait, et je commençais à lire consciencieusement, les documents qu'il m'avait remis.

A la fin de ma lecture, je demandais :

- Je dois parapher chaque feuillet ?

- Oui s'il vous plait et signer la dernière page, me répondit-il.

Je m'exécutais rapidement et passais les documents à mon voisin. Il les signa sans même les relire.

- Heu ! excusez-moi mais vous avez fait une erreur il me semble, sur cette page vous avez paraphé « BS » _alors que _vous vous nommez Isabella, donc vous auriez dû noter « IS » ! S'exclama-t-il exaspéré.

- Oh, heu, c'est l'habitude, personne ne m'appelle Isabella, je ne pense pas que ça pose de problème ? demandais-je à Me Hale.

Je n'avais pas réfléchi, tout le monde m'appelait Bella alors j'avais utilisé le B par instinct.

- Non, pas de problème.

Ouf, je n'aurais pas voulu perdre plus de temps en recommençant. Cullen soupira et reprit ses paraphes.

- Que signifie le B, demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

- Bella, soufflais-elle. Je peux y aller ?ajoutais-je à l'intention de Maître Hale.

- Oui bien sûr, Edward ?

- J'ai terminé, dit-il en lui rendant les documents, tu pourras appeler Tanya ? Elle sera moins triste si c'est toi qui lui explique je pense.

_Lâche ! Il est même pas capable d'appeler sa fiancée pour lui dire que leur mariage doit être reporté à cause de cette erreur. A moins que qu'il ai peur d'elle ?_

- Pas de problème, Ed, je te tiens au courant, Mademoiselle Swan, bonne journée, dit-il en me serrant la main.

Je me dirigeais immédiatement vers l'ascenseur, lorsque celui-ci arriva nous pénétrâmes tous deux dans la cabine. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil.

Lui aussi m'observait discrètement, mais son regard en disait long sur ses pensées, il ne me portait pas dans son cœur c'était certain. Je voulais bien être gentille mais ce n'était pas de ma faute si une cruche nous avait mariés contre notre gré.

- Vous voulez bien arrêter de me regarder comme ça, je sais bien que cette situation vous met dans une position délicate vis-à-vis de votre fiancée mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'en vouloir.

- Je… pardon… je sais que ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est un mauvais concours de circonstance.

Mais bien sûr ! La porte s'ouvrit et je me précipitais à l'extérieur, ne voulant pas passer plus de temps avec ce con. Mais il me rattrapa en me tenant le poignet.

- Isabella…, je lui jetais un regard noir en l'entendant prononcer mon nom en entier, pourtant il ne m'avait jamais paru aussi sexy que dans sa bouche, Bella, j'ai été grossier, et j'en suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû reporter le blâme sur vous. Laissez-moi vous inviter à prendre un café pour me faire pardonner.

_Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu, il me prend vraiment pour une conne là ?_

- Vous manquez pas de culot, vous feriez mieux d'aller voir votre fiancée, dis-je en récupérant ma main d'un geste brusque avant de tourner les talons.

Je sortais rapidement et m'éloignais dans la rue, j'aurais mieux fait de venir en voiture mais ça aurait été difficile puisque elle se trouvait actuellement à Boston.

- Bella ! s'il vous plait, laissez moi vous montrez que je ne suis pas le con fini que j'ai l'air d'être. Demanda-t-il en me rattrapant.

_Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?_

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? dis-je en sortant mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure.

- Parce que je ne veux pas que vous ayez ce souvenir de moi, votre premier mari, enfin je suppose que je suis le premier…

_Bouffon, tu crois vraiment que je vais te considérer un jour comme mon mari ?_

- Ça n'a rien d'un mariage ! Le coupais-je.

- Bella ! S'il vous plait il y aura toujours cette trace dans les archives qui dira que nous avons été mariés 6 mois, alors s'il vous plait, venez !

_S'il savait comme je m'en fichais._

- Bien, soupirais-je résignée, en comprenant qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

Je le suivis donc en silence jusqu'au café au coin de la rue, il me tint la porte, et m'aida à m'installer.

_S'il croit m'impressionner avec ça. _

Un serveur vint prendre notre commande et me reluqua, je fis mine de ne pas le voir, je n'étais pas là pour ça. Même si je me fichais de Cullen, je n'avais pas envie qu'il pense avoir été marié à une pute pendant 6 mois.

Le serveur nous amena nos cafés et je le contemplais en me demandant comment j'avais pu me retrouver mariée et surtout pourquoi j'avais accepté de venir ici avec lui. Nous n'avions rien en commun, et je n'avais pas envie de le connaître, il semblait vraiment con et arrogant.

- Alors Bella que fais-tu dans la vie ? demanda-t-il en me sortant de mes pensées.

- Oh ! heu ! je suis étudiante en littérature, j'ai dû faire un aller retour express pour être présente aujourd'hui.

- Littérature, hein, tu veux devenir écrivain ?

- Non, prof ce sera très bien.

- C'est vrai que c'est bien aussi, tu étudies où ?

- A Harvard, dis-je.

- Oh ! c'est bien, j'ai fait mes études là bas aussi.

- Vraiment et que fais-tu dans la vie ?

- Je suis pédiatre.

- Oh ! un médecin, ils auraient pu choisir pire comme mari, rigolais-je.

- C'est vrai, on aurait pu tomber sur pire…, j'ai de la chance en fait j'ai une femme magnifique, dit-il en souriant.

_Je suis sûre que sa fiancée apprécierait, il est peut-être temps que je lui rappelle son existence._

- Et que fait ta fiancée dans la vie ?

- Elle est infirmière, dit-il en soupirant.

_Donc voilà un pédiatre et son infirmière, voilà comment ils avaient fait connaissance._

- Oh ! Vous vous êtes rencontrés comme ça alors !

- Non on s'est rencontré au lycée, elle n'a pas été acceptée à Harvard donc on a dû se séparer pour aller à l'université, enfin quand je dis séparer c'est être dans des villes différentes, enfin bref à la fin de nos études on est revenu tous les deux ici, et on travaille tous les deux à l'hôpital de Forks.

_Pas si parfaite l'infirmière, en même temps pas besoin d'aller à Harvard pour être l'infirmière perso de Doc Cullen._

- C'est bien, dis-je.

- Et toi ? Un petit ami, un fiancé ?

_J't'en pose des questions moi ?_

- Tu es bien curieux dis donc ! répondis-je en souriant.

- C'est un peu logique que je veuille en savoir plus sur ma « femme », dit-il en mimant les guillemets.

_Ouais c'est ça Ta « femme » pfff._

- Rien de bien sérieux, rigolais-je en regardant ma montre, il faut que j'y aille, dis-je en me levant, contente de t'avoir connu Edward.

- Tu es venue en voiture ? Je veux dire si tu as besoin je peux te raccompagner.

_Je rêve où il s'accroche le « mari » ?_

- Je suis venue à pieds, mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi je peux marcher, tu as sans doute mieux à faire.

- Je te raccompagne, j'insiste.

_Quand il a une idée dans la tête celui-là il l'a pas ailleurs._

- Bien.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement chez mon père, après un trajet ponctué de questions occasionnelles. Je lui expliquais que mon père était absent car il avait prévu une sortie pêche et vu que je passais moins de 24h sur place, je ne voulais pas interférer dans ses projets.

- Bella…, heu…, tu m'inviterais à boire un verre chez toi ? Balbutia-t-il, alors que j'allais sortir.

Je me tournai alors vers lui et sentis immédiatement son souffle contre mon visage.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur mes lèvres, je compris qu'il allait m'embrasser lorsqu'il s'humidifia les lèvres, je me reculais rapidement en lui soufflant un "viens !".

Je sortis de la voiture et entrais dans le vestibule après avoir ouvert, je le sentis me suivre et claquais la porte derrière lui. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il se retourna et me plaqua contre celle-ci, se jetant sur mes lèvres, je gémis en agrippant ses cheveux pour le coller encore plus contre moi. Je pus aisément sentir son désir contre mon ventre.

Il chercha à approfondir notre baiser et je ne me fis pas prier, lui donnant accès à ma bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes de baiser passionné, il relâcha ma bouche nous permettant de reprendre notre souffle mais ne quitta pas ma peau. Il descendit dans mon cou en le parsemant de baisers et remonta jusqu'à mon oreille.

- Edward ! Gémis-je.

- Mmmm !, grogna-t-il en prenant le lobe de mon oreille entre ses lèvres.

Je n'en avais pas envie mais pourtant je me devais de l'arrêter avant que les choses aillent trop loin, je n'étais pas une briseuse de couple, et je refusais de faire l'amour avec un homme presque marié.

- Stop, Edward, dis-je en posant mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser.

Il s'écarta de moi attendant une explication que je peinais à lui donner, il m'encouragea en passant sa main sur mon visage, me caressant délicatement.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !, soufflais-je.

- Pourquoi pas ? Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres. J'ai envie de toi ! Et toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?

_Me prends pas par les sentiments Edward, je t'en prie._

- Edward ! Ce n'est pas la question.

- Arrête de réfléchir, dit-t-il en déposant brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant d'ajouter. Est-ce que tu veux réellement que j'arrête Ma Bella ? Oui ou non ?

_NON !_

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre il m'embrassa de nouveau, enfonçant sa langue dans ma bouche, lorsqu'il trouva la mienne, il commença immédiatement un combat sensuel.

Je me mis à gémir de nouveau en tirant sur ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de moi, mais il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille se reculant et me faisant gémir de frustration.

Bien sûr c'est une réponse à sa question qu'il attendait, il l'aurait eu depuis longtemps si il ne s'était pas introduit dans ma bouche aussi violement.

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes, dis-je en le repoussant, je pris sa main afin de l'emmener dans ma chambre, je n'avais aucune envie de me faire baiser contre la porte d'entrée de mon père.

Je le poussais sur le lit afin qu'il se retrouve assis, je vins m'installer sur ses genoux et l'embrassais de nouveau lui arrachant sa chemise en tirant dessus. Je délaissais immédiatement sa bouche pour cajoler son torse parfait.

Je me laissais glisser sur le sol, je sentais son sexe gonflé emprisonné dans son jean et je n'avais qu'une envie, le libérer pour m'en occuper.

A genoux au sol, je m'occupais quelques temps de son nombril puis descendis mes mains vers l'objet de ma convoitise, je détachais son pantalon, le voyant galérer pour enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, lorsqu'il eut enfin réussi, il releva les fesses me permettant de lui enlever son jean. Je décidais de lui laisser son boxer pour le moment, prévoyant de le taquiner un peu.

Je balançais le jean dans la pièce, j'appuyais ensuite ma main contre son sexe tendu à bloc avant de passer ma langue sur sa longueur. Il réagit instantanément, même s'il était encore emprisonné dans son boxer. Il gémit longuement puis agrippa mes cheveux en poussant ses hanches contre moi, réclamant plus de contact, je décidais de le satisfaire en attrapant le bout de son sexe entre mes lèvres le caressant avec ma langue.

- Bella ! C'est… bon ! gémit-il.

J'arrêtais alors pour me réinstaller sur ses cuisses, en enlevant mes chaussures, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Imagine comme ça sera meilleur après, murmurais-je en glissant mes doigts dans son boxer avant de le laisser claquer sur sa peau.

Je l'observais, il était entrain d'imaginer la sensation qu'il allait ressentir, s'était écrit sur son visage, mais avant il allait devoir s'occuper un peu de moi.

- Mais avant tu ne me trouves pas un peu trop habillée ?

Il gémit en m'embrassant à nouveau, je me mis alors à griffer ses épaules descendant dans son dos avant de remonter de nouveau sur ses épaules.

Il m'enleva mon tee-shirt, suivi de près de mon soutien-gorge, il s'occupa ensuite de ma poitrine durcie pour lui.

Je gémissais, appréciant sa douce torture, je frottais mes hanches contre les siennes, recherchant une friction entre nos intimités.

- Oh oui !, Edward, n'arrête pas !

Il me repoussa afin que je me retrouve debout devant lui et m'ôta mon pantalon et mon string d'un même mouvement, me faisant me retrouver nue devant son regard appréciateur.

Je le contemplais moi aussi alors qu'il se léchait les babines. J'étais sûre que nous allions prendre notre pied ensemble.

J'en étais revenue et rapidement, comment un mec aussi bien foutu et avec un engin pareil pouvait être aussi nul. Je n'avais jamais connu une expérience aussi naze, bon quand j'avais pris les commandes ça avait été mieux mais il avait fallu que je le guide dans tous ses mouvements.

Au final on avait pris notre pied enfin lui surtout mais bon ça n'avait pas été si désastreux au bout du compte, d'ailleurs je lui avais laissé une sacrée trace de notre ébat, j'ignore comment il allait expliquer à sa fiancée d'où venait cette morsure.

Mais bon après tout c'est lui qui m'avait poussée à m'envoyer en l'air, et moi personne ne m'attendait sagement à la maison.

Malgré tout il fallait que je lui dise, il n'allait sans doute pas apprécier mais avoir eu une seule conquête ne lui avait définitivement pas réussi.

- Ne le prends pas mal, Edward mais tu es pas très doué, tu n'as aucune expérience ça se voit.

- Oh !…, souffla-t-il visiblement déçu.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui dire finalement, c'est vrai je n'aurais pas apprécié qu'on me balance un truc comme ça après le sexe, mais moi je suis un bon coup, je le sais, les gars qui en ont fait l'expérience y sont tous revenus donc voilà !

- Désolée, j'aurais pas dû dire ça c'était vexant, murmurais-je honteuse.

Son téléphone sonna avant qu'il n'ait le temps de me répondre, il le chercha dans la poche de son jean, son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il vit l'appelant.

Sans doute la fiancée « cocue »

_«- Allo._

_- …_

_- Oh, c'est bien._

_- …_

_- Oh heu, j'avais une course à faire mais j'ai fini là._

_- …_

_- Oui très vite ma puce, à tout de suite._

_- …_

_- Heu, oui moi aussi »_

Il regrettait c'est certain mais ce qui est fait est fait !

- Tu veux un conseil ? Ne la laisse jamais allez voir ailleurs, lui dit-je en lui caressant le dos. Si tu veux prendre une douche, la salle de bain est à côté, je vais te trouver une chemise, j'ai bousillé la tienne, ajoutais-je en la mettant, elle était désormais foutue.

Je sortis pour aller chercher une chemise dans la chambre de mon père, à coup sûr il ne remarquerait même pas qu'il lui en manquait une. Je retournais ensuite dans ma chambre pour récupérer ses affaires éparpillées par mes soins dans la pièce puis entrais dans la salle de bain, je déposais les vêtements sur une chaise puis sortis une serviette que je déposais en évidence sur le lavabo.

Je résistais difficilement à l'envie de l'observer, il n'était certes pas doué mais sont corps était plus qu'apetissant et je ne dirais pas non à lui donner des cours et le dévergonder un peu.

Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'entrainement il pourrait devenir plus que doué.

Je soupirais en ressortant de la salle de bain, qu'est ce que je venais de faire ? C'est vrai je disais rarement non à une partie de jambe en l'air mais j'avais certains principes et « maqué » n'était définitivement pas sur ma liste.

Je m'installais dans la cuisine après m'être servi un verre de jus d'orange. Je pris le bloc note près du téléphone afin d'y noter mon numéro, j'avais déjà brisé une de mes règles fondamentale alors j'étais plus à ça près et si il voulait retenter l'expérience pourquoi pas, j'aimais les défis.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées lorsqu'il arriva.

- Bella, je… j'y vais.

- Heu ok, je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui tendis le papier, si tu veux qu'on se revoit, appelle-moi !

_C'est clair, je suis maso !_

Il acquiesça et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir rapidement pour aller retrouver sa future femme, qu'il venait de tromper avec sa femme, ça c'était ironique.

Malgré tout cette aventure, m'avait quelque peu laissée sur ma faim, je décidais donc d'aller me préparer pour sortir ce soir et trouver un mec expérimenté qui serait capable de me satisfaire, malgré tout, le défi d'entraîner mon cher mari est bien tentant, ce mec est bien monté, il m'a rempli totalement comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait.

Oui j'espère qu'il va me rappeler ! Seul l'avenir nous le dira !

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je ne sais pas si j'ai fait le bon choix en reprenant le chap 1 du pov de Bella, en tout cas je ne pensais pas que c'était si difficile.

J'ai vu cette semaine dans un bétisier un gamin qui expliquait la position du marteau-piqueur... c'était plutôt marrant mais pas du tout ça lol

Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous souhaites une bonne semaine !

Bisous

Julie


	4. Info : Nouvelle fic !

Coucou tout le monde !

Désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre

Ce petit message juste pour vous dire qu'avec Bichou85, nous avons commencé une fic à 4 mains

L'idée nous a été donnée par l'une de nos lectrice **Anayata**

(Merci à toi de nous faire confiance pour essayer de respecter au mieux tes idées)

Elle s'appelle "Nouvelle vie et difficultés"

_s/5989729/1/Nouvelle_vie_et_difficulte_

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira

Je vous dis à très bientôt

bisous

Julie


	5. Chapter 4

Coucou !

Tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été si longue a poster, j'ai vraiment manqué d'inspiration sur cette fic, je suis vraiment désolée

Ce court chapitre est de transition et je pense qu'à partir de maintenant les idées devraient être là.

J'ai un problème internet aujourd'hui et je viens de galérer pour récupérer ma connection donc pas de réponses aux anonymes mais un grand merci à vous !

Il n'est pas encore passé par ma Beta car j'arrive pas à l'envoyer pour le moment. Donc pardon pour les fautes, je le remplacerais dès que j'aurai pu le faire corriger, car je ne veux pas vous faire attendre encore plus!

Merci à tous !

Robisous à tous !

* * *

POV Edward

Sans le vouloir je m'étais retrouvé devant un bar. J'avais pensé à retourner voir Bella mais ses paroles résonnaient dans ma tête.

« Tu n'es pas très doué »…

Pourquoi perdre mon temps a allé voir une fille qui me prend pour un naze ?

Dans un bar, il y a plein de filles qui ne diront pas non à un moment avec moi.

J'ai du mal à croire qu'en l'espace d'une après-midi je sois passé du gars fidèle et pénard au pieu à celui qui fait cocu sa future femme avec sa femme et qui claque la porte de chez lui parce que celle qui partage sa vie refuse de pratiquer une position farfelue.

J'entre dans le bar et mon regard est immédiatement attiré par Bella en train de danser collé serré avec type.

Je serre les poings et me dirige vers le bar pour commander un truc fort. Sur tous les bars de la ville, il a fallu que je tombe sur celui où elle a décidé de passer la soirée.

La barmaid me fait un sourire aguicheur.

**- Je te serre quoi beau gosse ? **

Une rouquine pas vraiment mon style mais j'ai envie de montrer à Bella que je ne suis pas si novice qu'elle ne le pense.

- **Un whisky, heu…, **l'inviter à me donner son nom c'est pas mal ça !

- **Victoria, mais appel-moi vick, **me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle me verse mon verre, et me le donne.

- **Merci, Vick**, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

- **Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésites pas, demandes-moi ! **Elle m'adresse un dernier sourire avant de retourner vers ses autres clients.

Je pivote sur mon tabouret et mon regard se porte sur la piste où Bella continue de se déhancher en se frottant honteusement contre son partenaire.

Je l'observe de longue minute en buvant tranquillement mon verre.

Lorsque je vois les courbes de son corps bouger, des flashs de notre après midi me reviennent.

Je me sens durcir directement, et décide de reporter mon attention sur la serveuse.

- **Tu es en pause quand ?** demandais-je alors qu'elle s'approche de moi.

Elle regarde sa montre brièvement avant de me répondre.

**- Dans 20 minutes, j'ai un quart d'heure ça te dit qu'on les passe ensemble.**

Pas vraiment, mais je veux prouver à Miss-je-sais-baiser qu'elle n'est pas la seule.

- **Avec plaisir,** dis-je dans sourire.

**- Parfait ! Retrouves-moi près de la porte de sortie arrière.**

J'acquiesce avant de reporter mon attention sur le reste de la salle.

Je me mets des claques mentales pour ne pas fixer Bella.

Je regarde brièvement ma montre pour ne pas louper le coche avec Vick, 22h45, je suppose que sa pause est à 23h.

Je décide de passer le temps en allant faire un tour aux toilettes avant de rejoindre la sortie arrière.

22h57, Victoria ne va pas tarder, je commence à me demander ce que je fais là, Tanya ne mérite pas ce que je lui fais, elle m'a toujours été fidèle et est toujours là pour moi.

C'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qui me prend ? Je dois partir d'ici et retrouver ma fiancée. Je dois m'excuser d'avoir voulu essayer cette position idiote.

Je m'apprête à partir lorsque je me retrouve nez à nez avec Victoria.

Mince !

**- Alors beau gosse tu es prêt ?**

Heu… et je fais quoi maintenant ?

Elle me prend la main et me fait passer la porte, nous nous retrouvons dans une ruelle sombre et peu ragoutante.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'observer plus les lieux que déjà elle se jette sur mes lèvres me poussant contre le mur près de la porte.

Je ne réagis pas au départ, je ne sais pas quoi faire, si je ne réponds pas elle va se vexer et s'énerver mais si je me laisse aller je vais le regretter plus tard.

**- EDWARD !**

Je repousse rapidement Vick, surpris d'être interpelé ainsi. Et me tourne vers la personne qui nous a interrompus.

**- Bella ?**

Elle m'ignore totalement et porte son attention uniquement sur la barmaid qui la regarde éberluée.

**- Toi la pétasse tu laisses mon mari tranquille et tu dégages !**

Victoria ne se le fait pas répéter deux fois et repart immédiatement de là où nous venons.

- **Non mais ça va pas ? Tu me fais quoi là ? **je hurle après Bella.

**- Oh ça va Edward, je t'ai évité de faire une bêtise avec cette MST ambulante.**

**- Une bêtise ? Mais de quoi tu te mêles ?**

- **Edward**, elle souffle.

- **Non y'a pas d'Edward, « tu es vraiment pas doué »,** dis-je en imitant sa voix, alors fiche moi la paix.

Je suis énervé contre elle, à cause de cette remarque qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête et de son intervention avec Victoria. Et Tanya aussi m'a énervée à me rejeter encore une fois.

Je m'éloigne d'elle et m'apprête à retourner à l'intérieur.

- **Edward attends**, dit-elle en me rattrapant par le bras. **Je suis désolée, j'ai été maladroite et méchante tout à l'heure, je… excuse-moi !**

Je me retourne vers elle et la regarde durement.

- **Tu crois que ça marche comme ça ? Que tu vas me faire des remarques vexantes et qu'ensuite il te suffira de t'excuser pour que j'oublie tout ? Désolé mais ça marche pas comme ça.**

Elle baisse la tête à mes paroles, j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort, mais tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai !

- **Pardonnes-moi Edward, je n'aurai pas du dire et faire ça. Je sais que mes excuses ne valent rien par rapport à ce que j'ai dit mais je suis sincèrement désolée.**

Elle me regarde suppliante, et je fonds face à son regard chocolat, j'aimerai résister, l'envoyer balader mais je ne peux pas.

Je soupire et lui fait un petit sourire.

Elle semble soulagée car elle se jette dans mes bras me surprenant.

**- Merci Edward, je te promets de ne plus être désagréable avec toi, jamais !**

Elle se blotti dans mes bras et j'en oublie pourquoi je lui en voulais. Je me sens bien avec elle, bien mieux qu'avec Tanya pourtant je l'a connais depuis seulement quelques heures et avec elle mon égo en a pris un sacré coup mais pourtant, la avec ses petits bras accroché autour de mon cou et mes mains posé sur ses hanches, je suis bien.

-** Pourquoi tu as réagit comme ça avec Victoria ? Tu avais l'air bien occupé pourtant **? je ne peux m'empêcher de demander, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est intervenue.

- **Je crois que j'étais un peu jalouse**, marmonne-t-elle contre mon torse.

Je rigole, on se connait depuis quoi même pas 10h et elle est jalouse des filles qui s'intéressent à moi. N'importe quoi.

- **Ne** **rigole pas, je sais que c'est nul mais penser que tu passes de moi à cette rouquine qui se tape tous les clients un tant sois peu mignon ça me révulse.**

- **Je suis un tant soit peu mignon ? Alors.**

J'ai envie de la tester, elle m'a fait beaucoup trop de critique pour ne pas lui tendre la perche pour un compliment.

**- Tu es bien plus ça Edward, beaucoup plus même.** Elle me sourit.

**- Enfin un compliment ! C'est pas trop tôt !** Je lui souris à mon tour et l'entraine vers l'intérieur, **allez vient allons danser, tu vas voir, je suis doué pour ça**. Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

Elle rigole doucement.

Arrivé sur la piste, je la colle contre moi, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou alors que je pose les mienne sur le bas de son dos. Sa tête vient trouver sa place sur mon torse, alors que j'enfouie mon nez dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur florale.

Nous nous déplaçons lentement, ne nous souciant pas du rythme de la musique derrière nous.

Nous sommes dans notre bulle.

Mon téléphone sonne dans ma poche, Bella veut s'écarter de moi mais je la retiens, je sais parfaitement qui vient troubler ce moment et je n'ai pas du tout envie de penser à elle maintenant.

Nous continuons à danser quelques minutes avant que Bella ne relève là tête vers moi.

**- J'aimerais aller chez moi avec toi Edward !**

J'hésite, bien entendu j'ai envie de passer la nuit avec elle mais même si je ne veux pas penser à elle son appel l'a rappelé à ma mémoire. Malheureusement.

**- Je…**

**- Désolé, j'ai tendance à oublier que tu es sur le point de te marier**, me coupe-t-elle en s'écartant de moi.

Je gémis face au manque que me procure son éloignement.

Elle me sourit et dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**- Au revoir Edward, j'ai été très heureuse de te rencontrer. Soit heureux !**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer, qu'elle disparait dans la foule, je cours, la cherche, je me retrouve sur le trottoir, je regard de tout les cotés mais elle n'est nulle part.

Je rejoins rapidement ma voiture et fonce vers la maison de son père, je m'arrête devant et sort ne prenant même pas la peine de couper le contact.

Je frappe à la porte.

Je l'appelle.

Je tambourine aussi fort que je le peux.

Mais rien, pas de réponse.

Je continue à l'appeler encore et encore.

Mais rien, elle n'est pas là.

Ou ne veut pas me voir.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Nous étions si bien, la soirée était si douce lorsqu'elle était dans mes bras, et il a fallu que j'hésite et le charme a été rompu.

Elle est partie.

Elle m'a laissé seul face à cette vie que je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir.

* * *

Une petite review ?

Un peu de pub en passant pour la seconde fic que j'écris à 4 mains avec Bichou "Boxer and Street" sur le compte commun ! lien dans mes favoris :)


	6. Message de soutien pour Julia !

Coucou tout le monde !

Désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais promis le suivant arrivera vite !

Ce petit message juste pour soutenir Julia qui a une fois de plus reçu une review méchante et blessante.

Celles qui écrivent ses reviews ne se sont sans doute jamais lancées dans l'écriture, alors avant de parler on se regarde !

Que ses fics ne soit pas appréciées c'est votre droit mais respectez son travail, c'est tout ce qu'on vous demande.

Je pense que si ses fics étaient si nulles et répétitives que ça elle n'aurait pas autant de lecteurs (c'est logique).

Donc au lieu de décourager les auteurs passer votre chemin et arrêter de faire chier tout le monde !

Oh et aussi si vous voulez faire une review "constructive" pour exprimer votre mécontentement, connectez vous, c'est bien plus sincère !

Je vous dis à très bientôt

bisous

Julie


	7. mise en pause

Coucou tout le monde!

je suis vraiment désolée de mon absence de ses dernières semaines, j'ai essayé de prendre le temps d'écrire car c'est pas l'envie ou l'inspiration qui manquait mais le temps.

je pensais qu'avec la reprise de l'école pour mon fils j'aurais un peu plus de temps mais non !

Et quand le temps est enfin revenu mon ordi m'a laché et j'ai du remettre à plus tard l'écriture, j'ai enfin réussi à le remettre en route ce week-end je vous explique pas comment j'étais contente, mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui ma fille a décidé de le faire tomber, et là mon écran a pas aimé :( bref me voilà dans l'impossibilité d'écrire pour le moment.

Alors promis je n'abandonne pas, je vais faire au mieux pour vous poster la suite, mais pour le moment je suis un peu bloquée.

J'espère vous retrouver très vite.

Gros bisous

Julie


End file.
